1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for printing images on a print medium by ink ejection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink-jet printers are widely used as devices for outputting images created by computers and digital cameras.
When text or line drawings such as illustrations are printed using an ink-jet printer, ink bleed sometimes occurs at the borders of the line drawing. Ink bleed occurs when ink ejected onto the line drawing area is not absorbed into the print medium but rather forms a pool of ink, resulting in outflow towards areas where no ink dots have been formed.
However, the extent of ink bleed depends on print resolution and other printing parameters. For example, where different resolutions are used in the main scan direction and sub-scan direction, pools of ink will tend to form in border lines parallel to the direction of higher resolution.